So You Think You Can Make A Movie About Us?
by golden perfection
Summary: The Percy Jackson characters have discovered their lives are being made into a movie! Yay! A two-shot!
1. Chapter 1

It was that time of year again, the time when all the gods and goddesses got together for a meeting. This time, all the demigods had been invited to Olympus to observe. Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Nico and Grover wandered from the group and started walking around. They looked through all the rooms. Athena's library, Apollo's horse stable, Artemis's arrows, Poseidon's fishtank, Zues's cloud stimulation machine, Hade's black hole and a lot of other (sometimes disturbing) things. Then they found Hermes electronics room. Nico started messing with the computer. "Are you sure that's a good idea?" Percy asked.

"I may be like 70 years old but I can figure out how to work a computer."

"Really Nico. I think I see smoke." Annabeth teased.

"Watch it wipper-snapper." Nico joked. "Okay... hmm... ."

"They're making a movie about us?" Thalia asked.

"Yup," Nico said. "But me and you aren't in it."

"That sucks."

"Yup."

"Who plays me?" Percy asked suddenly interested.

"Hmm...Logan Lerman."

"Why am I an African American? I like my style though!" Grover said.

"Why am I a brunette?" Annabeth asked. Nico went to google and typed in Percy Jackson movie. He went to images and scrolled down. He clicked on a picture of Logan Lerman and Alexandra Daddario kissing.

"Hey look!" Thalia said.

Nico giggled, "You two were supposed to kiss in the movie! Tee hee hee." Annabeth and Percy turned red.

"Um..."

"Annabeth... does us kissing really make you uncomfortable." Percy asked.

"Well not really... it could be worse. I suppose we-" Then Percy did something that everyone expected but at the same time didn't. Percy kissed Annabeth! A frech kiss! An absolute ooh la la french kiss!

Nico started laughing, "Tee hee hee."


	2. Chapter 2

Percy, Nico, Grover, Annabeth and Thalia had learned that a movie was being made about them. Now they are going to see it in theaters. . . let's see what happens.

* * *

The five of them walked into the theater and found themselves some seats. "Why are WE here?" Thalia asked, meaning her and Nico.

"Yeah. The movie doesn't even mention us!" Nico griped.

"Shut up!" Grover shouted. "It's starting!"

The movie started with thunder, clouds, and lightning. A man began to walk out of the ocean. "Woot woot!" Percy yelled. "Poseidon!"

"SHH!" everyone shouted.

"SHH! yourselves!" When Percy turned back to the screen, Poseidon was at the top of the Empire state building with another man.

"Zues." the fake Poseidon said.

"Woot woot!" Thalia shouted. "Zues is awesome!" Thunder boomed outside. Happy thunder.

* * *

"Where's Clarisse?" Percy asked. "When is the part where I get to drench her in toilet water?" Fake Percy had just fainted in fake Grover's arm.

"Why do I keep calling you a purse?" Grover asked.

"Why are we like eighteen?" Annabeth asked.

"Where's Dionysus?" Grover asked.

"Where is Luke's scar?" Percy asked.

"Why is Chiron's horse half brown?" Annabeth asked.

"How come everyone knows I'm a son of Poseidon?" Percy asked.

"Why am I like not even mentioned?" Thalia asked. "I was mentioned in the book!"

"At least you were mentioned in the book, Thalia." Nico crossed his arms over his chest and sunk deep into his theater seat.

* * *

"What?" Percy asked. "Why am I fighting Annabeth and not Clarisse. And why are you a brunette?"

"Ha!" Annabeth shouted. "I like beat you!" Fake Annabeth had just kicked fake Percy to the ground. Fake Percy started to crawl to the water. The water cured his wounds and he won capture the flag.

"Oh yeah!" Percy shouted. "Boom boom Poseidon power!"

* * *

"Why aren't we all dead? We're seeing Hades true form, not his real one, but we should all be falling down dead." Percy stated in the middle of the campfire scene.

"Why was I talking to you? I never talked to you." Annabeth said.

"You did too." Percy said.

"Why aren't we singing songs and burning our food?" Grover asked.

"WHY AM I NOT MENTIONED?" Thalia screamed.

"SHUT UP!" the people behind them shouted.

* * *

"Who the heck is that and why is she clinging onto me?" Annabeth said when the movie got to the Medusa scene.

"Why do I have an i-Pod? More monsters are going to come after us!" Percy said.

"Why didn't we get any food or have our pictures taken?" Grover asked. "And where's my poodle friend?"

* * *

"Why are we at a hotel?" Annabeth asked. Fake Grover, Percy, and Annabeth had just driven into the hotel on the way to Nashville.

"Why are we talking by a pool?" Percy said.

"When did we get a truck?" Grover asked.

"Why are we going to the Parthenon?" Annabeth asked.

"It's better than the tunnel of love!" Nico said making kissy faces.

"Shut up."

* * *

We were at the part in the movie when fake Percy, Grover and Annabeth we're talking to Hades.

"Is that the shield Tyson made me?" Percy asked.

"What's with Luke stealing the lightning bolt? Didn't Ares do that?" Annabeth said.

* * *

"I did not give Luke his scar or send him to the ocean!" Percy shouted at the end of the movie. "He tried to kill me!"

* * *

Percy, Grover, Thalia, Annabeth and Nico walked out of the theater. Actually they had been kicked out so they missed the very end. "That was a lot different from the books and the real quest." Annabeth said.

"What did you think Nico." Percy asked, cracking a smile.

"Doesn't really matter does it?" he pouted.

"What about you Thals?" Annabeth asked.

"WHY WAS I NOT MENTIONED?"


End file.
